dungeoncrusherfandomcom-20200223-history
Sieges
Introduced with v3.11 (2018 10 22), Siege is a co-operative boss hunting weekly event. Each boss found is worth a certain amount of points, with players earning shares of that value based on their contribution toward killing the boss. There is, however, a relatively short time frame (30 min) given to kill a found boss, which if exceeded, the boss escapes, and all player contributions are discarded for no return value. Almost all bosses' maxHP were hotfixed (2018 10 24) to be 15% lower than originally introduced (a later hotfix restored the altered boss maxHP to original values). Another hotfix (2018 10 26) dropped max players per boss, by a decimal place in at least some cases. This hotfix also reduced the MVP reward on the weakest bosses from a Gjallarhorn to a Bugle. Yet another hotfix (2018 10 27) made damaging the boss a requirement to receive the award for Tracking Down a boss. Like other weekly events, prizes are awarded both at the end of the event based on a player's final ranking, as well as the instant a player's total points reach certain fixed tiers. While points are awarded from the slain boss' point value, extra awards are granted to the player(s) who originally found the boss, made the killing blow, and who did the most damage to the boss. __TOC__ Tracking down the boss is worth 5% of the boss' value and 1 Bugle. Getting the last hit is also worth 5% of the boss' value and 1 Bugle. Being MVP for the fight is worth 30% of the boss' value and 1 Gjallarhorn. The remaining 60% is divided equally between all players who successfully damaged the boss. If a player finds the boss, does most of the damage, and kills it, they will receive 4 mails for that boss win, for at least 40% of the boss value, 2 Bugles, 1 Gjallarhorn, as well as their fraction of the 60% divided between all contributing players. To participate, a player forms a team from currently hired heroes, in a manner similar to the Champion's League. The stats and skills used in this event are the same as in the Champion's League, as well. However, for this, the player picks 6 heroes who are the first up against a boss, as well as 4 back-ups who fill in for defeated heroes at the end of each round, assuming there was a defeated hero, and a back-up remaining. Each Attack against a boss uses an Attack chance, and lasts 10 rounds of your hero team vs the attacked boss and their (up to 4) summoned minions. A Power Attack, for 5x normal hero stats, costs 3 Attack chances. Only damage to the boss itself counts as contribution towards the overall win, and players who do not manage to damage the boss are not counted if/when points are awarded. Up to 3 Attack chances can be stored, with new chances refilling at a rate of 1 per hour. Chances can also be refilled with horns, 1 chance per Bugle, or all 3 with a Gjallarhorn. Indications are that which bosses can be found by the player is dependent solely upon how many Gild Points ( ) the player owns. Amount assigned to individual heroes is irrelevant here, with sacrificing to the Altar as the only way to decrease the total owned, and thereby find lower HP bosses. Clan-only bosses can also be summoned, as of v3.13 (2018 12 21). Known Sieges Bosses Place Rewards Point Tier Rewards Clan Rewards Category:Terminology